Toy Story 4
}} | screenplay = | story = }} | starring = | music = Randy Newman | cinematography = | editing = Axel Geddes | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $200 million | gross = $959.3 million }} Toy Story 4 is a 2019 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. It is the fourth installment in Pixar's Toy Story series, and the sequel to 2010's Toy Story 3. It was directed by Josh Cooley (in his feature directorial debut) from a screenplay by Andrew Stanton and Stephany Folsom; the three also conceived the story alongside John Lasseter, Rashida Jones, Will McCormack, Valerie LaPointe, and Martin Hynes. The film stars the voices of Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Annie Potts, Tony Hale, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Madeleine McGraw, Christina Hendricks, Keanu Reeves, Ally Maki, Jay Hernandez, Lori Alan, and Joan Cusack. The film continues from Toy Story 3, where Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear, among their other toy friends, have found new appreciation after being given by Andy to Bonnie. They are introduced to Forky, a spork that has been made into a toy, and embark on a road trip adventure. The film is dedicated to actor Don Rickles and animator Adam Burke, who died on April 6, 2017 and October 8, 2018, respectively. Toy Story 4 premiered on June 11, 2019 in Los Angeles, California and was theatrically released in the United States on June 21, 2019, in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX. The film has grossed over $959 million worldwide, becoming the sixth highest-grossing film of 2019. Like its predecessors, Toy Story 4 received critical acclaim, with critics praising its story, humor, emotion, animation, and vocal performances. Plot During Andy's childhood nine years earlier, his sister Molly gives away her toy Bo Peep and her sheep Billy, Goat and Gruff. Woody considers going with her, but realizes that Andy still needs him. Years later, Andy donates his toys to Bonnie. While everyone is enjoying their new lives, Woody is often left in the closet and doesn’t get played with. On the day of Bonnie’s kindergarten orientation, Woody sneaks into her backpack and goes with her. After a classmate discards Bonnie's arts and crafts supplies, Woody covertly recovers materials from the trash, along with a spork. Bonnie turns the spork into a handmade toy she names Forky. Forky comes to life and begins to experience an existential crisis, believing he is trash and not a toy. With Forky having become Bonnie's favorite toy, Woody has to continually prevent him from throwing himself away. On Bonnie's family's road trip, Forky jumps out of the window and Woody pursues him. After Woody explains to him how important he is to Bonnie, Forky decides to return to her. Near the RV park where Bonnie's family is staying, Woody spots Bo's lamp in an antique store window. Inside, he and Forky encounter a doll, Gabby Gabby, and her ventriloquist's dummies. Gabby offers to take them to Bo, but reveals her plan to obtain Woody's voicebox, since her own is broken and no child will purchase her. Woody escapes the dummies, but Gabby captures Forky. At a playground, Woody reunites with Bo and her sheep, who now live as "lost" toys. Bo agrees to help Woody save Forky and get back to Bonnie. Meanwhile, Buzz searches for Woody, seeking guidance from his inner voice: the button-induced phrases from his own voice box. When he becomes a carnival prize in a fairground, he escapes with plush toys Ducky and Bunny, and they meet up with Woody and Bo. With pocket toy cop Giggle McDimples and stuntman toy Duke Caboom, they try but fail to rescue Forky. Bo, unwilling to risk the group's lives on another attempt, angrily leaves with the others after Woody indirectly insults her. Woody encounters Gabby Gabby again, who tells him of her longing to belong to the store owner's granddaughter, Harmony. Woody gives her his voice box in exchange for Forky. Forky and Woody watch Harmony reject Gabby. Woody sends Forky back with a message for Buzz to meet them at the carnival's carousel. Woody comforts a heartbroken Gabby and invites her to become Bonnie's toy. Bo and her friends return to help, and they head for the carnival. The toys manipulate the RV controls, preventing the family from leaving. When Gabby sees a crying girl lost in the carnival, she decides to become that child's toy, emboldening her to approach a security guard and be reunited with her parents. At the carousel, Woody and Bo share a bittersweet goodbye. Buzz tells him that Bonnie will be OK without him. Deciding to stay with Bo, Woody embraces Bonnie's toys farewell and gives Jessie his sheriff badge. The RV departs with Bonnie's toys. On her first day of first grade, Bonnie makes another new toy: a female plastic knife, to whom Forky introduces himself. Voice cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Tony Hale as Forky * Keegan-Michael Key as Ducky * Jordan Peele as Bunny * Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie * Christina Hendricks as Gabby Gabby * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom * Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples * Jay Hernandez as Bonnie's dad * Lori Alan as Bonnie's mom * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head (from archival recordings) * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Emily Davis as Billy, Goat, and Gruff * John Morris as Andy ** Jack McGraw as young Andy * Laurie Metcalf as Andy's mom * June Squibb as Margaret the Store Owner * Carl Weathers as Combat Carls * Maliah Bargas-Good as Lost Girl * Juliana Hansen as Miss Wendy, Bonnie's Kindergarten teacher * Steve Purcell as The Dummies * Lila Sage Bromley as Harmony * Mel Brooks as Melephant Brooks * Carol Burnett as Chairol Burnett * Betty White as Bitey White * Carl Reiner as Carl Reineroceros * Alan Oppenheimer as Old Timer * Patricia Arquette as Harmony's Mother * Bill Hader as Axel the Carny * Flea as the Duke Caboom commercial announcer * Melissa Villaseñor as Karen Beverly * Rickey Henderson as an Oakland Athletics bobblehead figure Production Development In 2010, filmmaker Lee Unkrich said that Pixar was not planning another Toy Story film: "It was really important to me with this film that we not just create another sequel, that it not just be another appendage coming off of the other two... there may be opportunities for Woody and Buzz in the future, but we don't have any plans for anything right now." Tom Hanks and Tim Allen signed on tentatively to reprise their roles of Woody and Buzz; Hanks stated the following year that he believed Pixar was working on a sequel. Rumors arose that Toy Story 4 was in production and slated for release in 2015, but Disney denied these rumors in February 2013. Disney announced Toy Story 4 during an investor's call on November 6, 2014. Then-studio head of Pixar John Lasseter, who directed the first two films and executive-produced the third, was scheduled to direct after writing a film treatment with Andrew Stanton, with input from Pete Docter and Unkrich. Rashida Jones and Will McCormack joined as writers, with Galyn Susman returning as a producer from Ratatouille. Lasseter explained that Pixar decided to produce the sequel because of their "pure passion" for the series, and that the film would be a love story. He felt that "Toy Story 3 ended Woody and Buzz's story with Andy so perfectly that for a long time, Pixar never even talked about doing another Toy Story movie. But when Andrew, Pete, Lee and I came up with this new idea, I just could not stop thinking about it." In March 2015, Pixar president Jim Morris described the film as a romantic comedy and said it would not be a continuation of the third film. The same month, Variety reported that Cooley was named co-director, having previously been head of story on Inside Out. According to Lasseter, the film was kept so secret that even Morris and his boss Edwin Catmull had no knowledge of it until the treatment was finished. He stressed that "we do not do any sequel because we want to print money" but rather to tell a new story. At D23 Expo in July 2017, Lasseter announced he was stepping down and leaving Cooley as sole director, saying he could no longer commit to directing the film between his positions at Pixar, Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Disneytoon Studios. Jones and McCormack withdrew in November 2017, citing "philosophical differences". By January 2018, Disney had confirmed that the screenplay had been written by Stephany Folsom, who rewrote three quarters of Jones and McCormack's original script, according to Potts. Folsom had collaborated on the screenplay with Stanton, who co-wrote the first two films. According to Cooley, the center of the film's updated screenplay was around the relationship between Woody and Bo Peep. Bo Peep had been absent in Toy Story 3, explained narratively as Bo Peep having been given away. This had set the stage for the conclusion of the third film, with Woody getting the idea to give Andy's toys to Bonnie. Cooley said that when they thought about bringing Bo Peep back in this film, it would not only rekindle the romantic interest between Woody and Bo Peep, but also serve to have Bo Peep become a lost toy, a fear Woody has had through the series, and help to challenge his world view with their reunion. According to animator Becki Tower, Bo Peep's new attitude and independence was in development long before the Time's Up movement started, and was not done in response to it. By September 28, 2018, recording for the film had begun. Allen said that the film's story was "so emotional" that he "couldn't even get through the last scene". Similarly, Tom Hanks said that the film's ending scene was a "moment in history". On January 30, 2019, Hanks and Allen finished recording their characters' voices. Casting Most of the previous voice actors, including Tom Hanks and Tim Allen, signed on to reprise their roles. Hanks stated in May 2016 that he had finished recording his first lines for Woody. Annie Potts was confirmed to return as Bo Peep, after being absent from Toy Story 3. Don Rickles intended to reprise his role as Mr. Potato Head, but died in April 2017, before any lines were recorded as the script was still being rewritten. According to Cooley, Rickles' family contacted Pixar and asked if there was any way to include him in the film. Pixar reviewed 25 years of archival material that Rickles had participated in, including unused lines from the first three Toy Story films, video games and other related media for the franchise, and other works, and were able to assemble enough material to use within the film. Tony Hale was cast as Forky, a homemade toy suffering an existential crisis. Hale has performed roles before with similar panicked characters, notably Buster Bluth on Arrested Development and Gary Walsh on Veep. When asked to voice Forky, Hale said, "A utensil's existential crisis? I'm in!" Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele were cast as a pair of carnival prize plush toys named Ducky and Bunny. Cooley said that while they brought them on to provide some improvised comedy to the film, "they were story motivated which elevated Ducky and Bunny and the film to a level I never could have expected". Additionally, Keanu Reeves was announced to be voicing a character in the film, named Duke Caboom. Reeves said he was contacted out of the blue by Pixar for the role, seeking him to voice the part and letting him develop his own riffs on the character. On March 22, 2019, Madeline McGraw, who previously voiced Maddy McGear in Pixar's Cars 3, was revealed to be voicing Bonnie, replacing Emily Hahn. Comedians Carol Burnett, Mel Brooks, Carl Reiner and Betty White were added to the cast to voice a set of four toys that Bonnie played with as a toddler but had since outgrown, acting as "veteran" toys to help Woody prepare for when the same happens to him. Music }} Randy Newman, who composed and wrote songs for the previous three films, was confirmed to be returning at D23 Expo 2015. Director Josh Cooley said that he hired Newman to return because "he can't imagine making a fourth one without Randy Newman". Newman wrote new themes for Bonnie, Gabby Gabby, and Duke Caboom, with the latter's featuring accordions and mandolins to represent the character's memories of rejection. He also wrote a "subordinate theme" for Forky. Newman also wrote two new songs for the film, titled "The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy" and "I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away", with Newman also performing the latter. On June 5, 2019, Chris Stapleton's version of "Cowboy" was released as a single. The film's soundtrack, featuring Newman's score, Stapleton's and Newman's versions of the two new songs, and Newman's "You've Got a Friend in Me", was released on June 21, 2019, with the film. Release The film was originally scheduled for theatrical release on June 16, 2017, but was pushed back to June 15, 2018, while the 2017 release date was given to Cars 3. It was later delayed again until June 21, 2019, while its 2018 date was given to Incredibles 2, which was further along in production. The film was also shown in IMAX theaters, and unlike most Pixar films was not theatrically released with a leading short, marking the third time a Pixar film is released without a short, after the original film and 2017's Coco. The film had an early screening at Disney's Hollywood Studios on June 8, 2019. It had its world premiere at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, California, on June 11, 2019. Toy Story 4 will be one of the first new films to be released on Disney+, alongside Captain Marvel, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Aladdin, Frozen 2 and The Lion King. Marketing The first teaser poster was revealed at D23 Expo 2015 alongside the first posters for Cars 3 and Incredibles 2. Pixar screened early footage of the film at CineEurope 2018. The first teaser trailer which introduced Forky, as well as his voice actor Tony Hale, along with the official teaser poster, was released on November 12, 2018. The teaser features Judy Collins's recording of "Both Sides Now" (originally written by Joni Mitchell). A "teaser reaction" video, introducing the new characters of Ducky and Bunny, voiced by Key and Peele in a parody of their recurring Key & Peele skit "The Valets," was released the following day. On November 28, 2018, a new international teaser poster was released. On February 3, 2019, shortly after the conclusion of Super Bowl LIII, a new sneak peek was released, which re-introduced Bo Peep who had been absent from Toy Story 3. After this reveal, the People for Ethical Treatment of Animals issued a complaint that Bo Peep was still using a shepherd's crook and considering it a "symbol of domination over animals", and requested that Pixar change this out before the film was formally released. On February 15, 2019, a clip of the movie was shown during Annie Potts' interview on Good Morning America. The official trailer for the film was released on March 19, 2019. On March 27, 2019 an international trailer was released, showing more footage. On April 3, 2019, the film's first 17 minutes were shown in CinemaCon, to a positive reception. A series of TV spots, known as "Old Friends & New Faces", was introduced on April 18, 2019, with the first one featuring the re-designed Bo Peep. On May 21, 2019, a final trailer was released. Reception Box office , Toy Story 4 has grossed in the United States and Canada, and in other territories, for a worldwide total of . The film had a worldwide opening of $244.5 million, the 46th highest ever at the time and biggest for an animated film until being surpassed by The Lion King the following month. Beginning on May 28, 2019, in its first 24 hours of pre-sales, Toy Story 4 set the records on Fandango for most tickets sold by an animated film in that frame (besting Incredibles 2), while Atom Tickets reported it sold nearly 50% more than the previous three-highest selling animated films combined did in their first day (Incredibles 2, Ralph Breaks the Internet and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation). The film opened alongside Child's Play and Anna, and was projected to gross $140–160 million in its opening weekend, with some predicting it could debut as high as $200 million. It played in 4,575 theaters, the second-most all-time behind Avengers: Endgame. Toy Story 4 made $47.4 million on its first day, including $12 million from Thursday night previews, the second-highest amount for an animated film behind Incredibles 2. The film went on to debut to $120.9 million over the weekend, finishing first at the box office. Although below projections, executives at Disney were pleased with the debut since it continued Pixar's "remarkable consistency" at the box office and showed "proof of audiences' long-time love for the Toy Story franchise". Additionally, it was the best opening of the series and the fourth-highest of all-time for an animated film. In its second weekend, Toy Story 4 made $59.7 million and retained the top spot at the box office. It grossed $33.9 million in its third weekend but was dethroned by newcomer Spider-Man: Far From Home. In other territories, the film opened day-in-date with the U.S. in 37 countries (64% of its total market), and was projected to gross around $100 million abroad for a global debut of $260 million. In China, where the film opened alongside a re-release of Spirited Away (2001), it was expected to debut to $15–20 million. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 97% based on 391 reviews, with an average rating of 8.39/10. The website's critics consensus reads, "Heartwarming, funny, and beautifully animated, Toy Story 4 manages the unlikely feat of extending – and perhaps concluding – a practically perfect animated saga." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a score of 84 out of 100 based on 57 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it an overall positive score of 89% and a 75% "definite recommend". Peter DeBruge of Variety wrote that "Toy Story ushered in the era of computer-animated cartoon features, and the fourth movie wraps up the saga beautifully. At least, for now." Writing for IndieWire, David Ehrlich gave the film a grade of B+ and wrote, "Clever, breathless, and never manic just for the sake of keeping your kids' eyes busy, the action in Toy Story 4 is character-driven and paced to perfection." Peter Travers of Rolling Stone, who gave the film four-and-a-half stars out of five stars, praised its, "visual pow, pinwheeling fun and soulful feeling" and lauded the voice performance of Tony Hale as Forky. Joe Morgenstern of The Wall Street Journal said, "the new film isn't flawless, but it's hugely enjoyable and speaks, with bewitching buoyancy, to nothing less than the purpose of living and the mystery of life." While Peter Rainer of The Christian Science Monitor wrote that the film did not put him, "through the emotional wringer the way its predecessor did", he still gave it a grade of A- and said, "it's consistently inventive, funny, witty, and heartfelt. In other words, it's a lot better than it has any right to be. It's more than good enough to justify its existence." Future In May 2019, producer Mark Nielsen confirmed that Pixar will stop making sequels after Toy Story 4, in favor of focusing on original films. On an episode of The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Tom Hanks claimed that the film would be the final film in the series. He stated to Ellen DeGeneres that Tim Allen had "warned him about the emotional final goodbye between their characters Woody and Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 4." However, Nielsen did not rule out a possibility of a fifth film, stating, "Every film we make, we treat it like it's the first and the last film we're ever going to make, so you force yourself to make it hold up. You don't get in over your skis. Whether there's another one? I don't know. If there is, it's tomorrow's problem." Spin-offs A 10-episode short-form series, Forky Asks a Question, will debut exclusively on the Disney+ streaming service upon its launch on November 12, 2019. A short film titled Lamp Life, which will reveal Bo Peep's whereabouts between leaving and reuniting with Woody, will be released on Disney+ later in its first year. Notes References External links * * * Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 films Category:2010s children's animated films Category:2010s sequel films Category:3D animated films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:American road movies Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated romance films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films about dolls Category:Films about toys Category:Films directed by Josh Cooley Category:Films scored by Randy Newman Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:IMAX films Category:Pixar animated films Category:Toy Story Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Musicals by Randy Newman